Crystal Eyes
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: Songfic. **One sided Rodolphus/Bellatrix** Dedicated to 'That Fantasy Junkie 96' who introduced this song to me. Lyrics: Crystal Eyes by L.A. Guns.


_With crystal eyes she gazes __Like a desert flower In the morning rain_

Rodolphus had always loved her eyes. Dark, sparkling, once full of life. Now and then, he could still see a flicker of light in those eyes. They were like black crystals. A desert flower in the morning rain. How he described her beauty.

His beloved Bellatrix sat in front of the window. Blinking those beautiful eyes of hers. Watching the rain pelt the window pane on a cold, November morning. She turned her gaze to him for just a second, then back out the window. And he wondered what troubled her.

_She's well aware of every promise made _

Bellatrix had married Rodolphus out of duty, not out of love. She was well aware of the vows she agreed to. The promises. The lost promises that she never kept. To love only him. To remain faithful. To serve him.

Rodolphus knew there was only one man she'd love forever. Only one man she'd serve. The man she thought of while she layed underneath Rodolphus, on those rare nights when she let him take his pleasure. That man was a loveless, sadistic, shell of a person. Known as the Dark Lord. Bellatrix loved the Dark Lord. But Rodolphus loved her anyway.

_She's a child of light in a world of pain _

Hopelessly in love with a man who could never feel the same way. He used her for his own selfish desires. And she never refused. Every day, she tortured and killed for, worshiped, and loved Lord Voldemort. And he unhinged her mind, shattered her heart, and broke her body. But she could never hate him. And although he shouldn't, Rodolphus felt sorry for her. For he couldn't stand to see his beloved in such pain.

_Oh let her be free, Holy Zion _

Rodolphus wished more than anything that she could be free of her master. Break the strings he controlled her with. But she didn't want to. She was happy to be his pretty little marionette. Even if she did want to be free of him, the only way she could was in death.

_Give us eyes to see Something to rely on _

Rodolphus had nothing to rely on anymore. He knew the end would not treat him and Bella kindly.

"What troubles you, dearest?" he asked her.

"Drop it." she answered, coldly.

A few seconds went by where all that could be heard was the rain.

"Very well, my love." he replied.

Bellatrix said nothing. Rodolphus sighed.

_Crystal eyes, I still love you You're my one desire _

He took her hand and kissed it. She looked over for just a second, then turned away again.

"I still love you." Rodolphus told her.

And he didn't lie. After all this time, he still loved her. And he'd never desired another woman in his entire life. Not even for a minute.

_Crystal eyes, I can't live without your touch You are my crystal eyes _

That night, Bellatrix crept into bed much later than Rodolphus had. She tried not to wake him. But he was already awake, much to her annoyance. He brought a hand up and stroked her arm. He wanted her to touch him for just a second. He needed her touch. He craved it. Bellatrix brought a delicate hand to his shoulder, and tried to get him to move away.

_Crystal eyes, she don't say much But she sees right through Your thin disguise _

Bellatrix didn't say much anymore. Rodolphus assumed she kept quiet because she had nothing to say. Although she could read anyone like an open book. She could see right to the core of a person. Especially if that person was Rodolphus. Bellatrix knew things about him that he didn't even know.

_You'll never know she comes and goes Slips through the veil of the dead of night _

Countless nights, Bellatrix had slipped in and out of bed. Most of the time, Rodolphus didn't even realize it. She'd sneak out to do whatever, or whoever, she wanted. Half the time, she didn't come back. She'd leave her husband to wake up and look over at an empty spot on his bed.

_Oh let her be free, Holy Zion _

Rodolphus could remember a time he tried to free his wife.

"The things you have her do are too dangerous. She is my wife. She should be fully devoted to me, not to you! If you're going to act like you own her then.." Rodolphus spat.

But his master cut him off. "SHE IS MINE! I don't care who she is married to! Bellatrix belongs to me! And you will pay for your insolence!"

Rodolphus gulped. He knew what was to happen next.

"Crucio! " shouted the Dark Lord.

He watched in amusement as Rodolphus rolled around on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Love is weak, Lestrange. You'd do well to remember that and stop trying to play hero to your pretty wife." he told him.

_Give us eyes to see Something to rely on _

The night that followed the little incident, Bellatrix did not come to bed. Like so many other times. She did not return until morning. Her make up was smeared, her body was bruised and battered, the straps of her dress were torn, and a childish grin was seemingly plastered onto her face. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. The scent of strong liquor, blood, and cigarette smoke was overpowering. Rodolphus knew that their master had shown her who she belonged to. A reward for Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, and a punishment for him.

_Crystal eyes, I still love you You're my one desire _

"I still love you." Rodolphus told her, when he caught her watching the rain yet again.

Bellatrix said nothing as usual. He came to stand behind her, and began running his fingers through her beautiful, black hair.

_Crystal eyes, I can't live without your touch You are my crystal eyes _

Bellatrix just laid there, as Rodolphus thrusted in and out of her. Not a single moan or scream escaped her lips. He looked into her crystal eyes, and they were blank. They spoke nothing to him. Even when the two of them were close as possible, they were distant and cold.

_Crystal eyes, she's an angel That fell to earth like a gift from God _

Many others would call her a demon. A she-devil. But to Rodolphus, she was angel. Like something out of a dream. Her small footsteps, her quick breaths, her tiny body. Her crystal eyes that bore right into his soul.

_Sweet, serene, skin like cream_

He thought Bellatrix's beauty was unmatched. Her curly locks, dark as dark itself. Her pretty, red lips. Her creamy white skin like porcelain. And of course those eyes. Sometimes she was almost too beautiful to look at. The way she walked with her hips swaying, cutting her eyes at every man in the room just to see their reactions. A real temptress she was. Even with her hallow face and her many scars that marked her lovely body, caused by all those years in Azkaban.

_My love protects your every thought _

He knew what she thought. He could read her. And she didn't attempt to shield her mind to keep him out. She wanted him to know. To take a look into her twisted little brain. His Bella wanted him to know who was really on her mind. Who she really lived for. Because Rodolphus loved her so much, he put up with it. Let her step all over him. Do as she pleased.

_Oh let her be free, Holy Zion _

Rodolphus felt responsible. Like he wasn't doing his duty as a husband. His wife was in danger, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't take her away from her beloved master. The man who threw her in so much danger in the first place. She lived to serve him. Bound in chains. She could never be free.

"Have you ever wanted to be...free?" Rodolphus asked her.

Bellatrix's eyes darted around the room nervously.

"What are you talking about?" she stammered.

"Being free...of-of him. Our master." he replied, nervously.

"Never! Never! I live to serve the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screeched, beginning to fly off the handle.

"Calm down! It was just a suggestion." Rodolphus said in his defense.

"An _awful_ one! How dare you say such things." she replied.

Then she walked out the room after giving him a look that could kill.

_Give us eyes to see Something to rely on _

He walked up the stairs of Malfoy Manor to check on her. Something wasn't right. She had been up there for hours. He crept down the hall to the room that they shared, and he tapped softly on the door. He heard her heavy sobs.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"Leave me alone." she snapped, between her cries.

Rodolphus didn't know that she was that upset just thinking about what she would do without the Dark Lord.

_Crystal eyes, I still love you You're my one desire _

"I love you." Rodolphus whispered to the photo of his wife in his shaking hands.

It was very late at night. Bellatrix had left him again.

"I still love you." he said, kissing the glass of the picture frame.

He was never allowed to kiss her.

_Crystal eyes, I can't live without your touch You are my crystal eyes_

His hands stroked her arms lightly. She leaned her head up against his chest, and he shivered at their close contact. He began to caress her smooth, pale neck. Feeling her racing pulse.

"I still love you. Crystal eyes." he whispered.

She was silent. He was used to it. For all his love, he received blank stares and silence. But still, he felt no different about her. No matter how she treated him. No matter how much she longed for the touch of a man who would never love her back. She would always be his crystal eyes.


End file.
